


拔哪个刀

by fiammanda



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Intended Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗老+短小+语死早+第一次搞肉渣的可怕产物0x0</p>
            </blockquote>





	拔哪个刀

淡岛推门进来的时候，就看到宗像稍稍起身，把椅子往办公桌的方向拉了拉才重新坐下。 

没有在拼图……真是少见。淡岛这么想着鞠了一躬便开始今日的例行汇报。 

说到一半宗像突然嘶了一声。 

被办公桌挡住的地方，一条舌头沿着龟头舔了一圈然后划到了铃口。 

“……？” 

宗像朝淡岛颔首示意继续，然后把双肘撑到桌子上，手指交叉挡在脸前。 

淡岛还没开口，他又急促地吸了一口气。 

“我没事，淡岛君请继续。”宗像几乎是咬牙切齿地说。他绷紧了腹部想要抵御那条挖弄着铃口的舌头带来的感觉，可对方似乎察觉了他的意图，有些凉的指尖缓缓从大腿内侧往上划去，在汗津津的腹股沟抹了一下，然后探进衬衫的下摆，整个手掌贴上了小腹——因为汗的关系简直是粘在上面的——小力按摩起来。 

他差点什么力气也用不上来了。 

淡岛正一面说着一面看他。室长脸色如常，镜片反光，坐姿似乎比平时还要端正。 

那只手从侧面绕了过去，又开始揉宗像的后腰。他的膝盖开始发抖，还好被另一只手牢牢按住。 

他勉强还能听明白淡岛在说什么，不过也只能回答“我会考虑淡岛君的建议。” 

他的副长也不是什么多话的人，只是说了一句“如果身体不适，还请您早点休息。”便欠了欠身离开了。 

门一关上，宗像直接靠向了椅背。他垂下手搭上膝盖，立刻被握住了。后腰的手也收了回来，拇指指腹按揉着会阴的部分。 

“伏见君，这可真是太失礼了。” 

伏见不方便说话，只是猛地全部含了进去，还做了一个吞咽的动作。冰凉的眼镜贴上宗像的小腹，惊得他差点跳起来。双重刺激之下他直接缴械投降了。伏见被呛得闷咳了一声，那里传来的震动让宗像放弃了自制，整个人都软倒在椅子上，仰头喘息起来。 

伏见缓缓放开他，转而拉过他的手含住手指，舌尖挠痒痒一样舔着上面的齿痕，又用牙齿磨了磨。他含糊不清地问：“是刚才为了忍住声音咬的？” 

“是啊，今天的文书工作就交给伏见君了，手受伤了不能动啊。” 

\--- 

伏见“呸”地一声把手指吐了出来。 

\--- 

“快让我出来，这个姿势真不是人待的。” 

“抱歉伏见君，刚才用力过度腿抽筋了，这都是你的错呀。” 

 

END


End file.
